1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of protecting data on a recording medium, and more particularly, to a method of protecting data against an adjacent track erase (ATE) effect, and a recording medium storing a program for executing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD) is a recording device used for storing information. Generally, information is written on concentric tracks on one surface of one or more magnetic recording disks. The disk is rotatably mounted on a spindle motor, and information is accessed by a read/write head mounted on an actuator arm that is rotated by a voice coil motor. The voice coil motor is excited by a current to rotate the actuator and move the read/write head. The read/write head detects the occurrence of a magnetic change on the surface of the disk and reads the information recorded on the surface of the disk. To write information on a data track, a current is supplied to the read/write head and a magnetic field is created, thereby magnetizing the surface of the disk.
By reducing the distance between the head and the disk, the recording density can be increased. To reduce the distance, the size of the head is reduced and the head is disposed as close as possible to the disk. However, if the distance between the head and the disk is reduced, overwrite on adjacent tracks may occur from the magnetic field caused by the head, and thus data written on the adjacent tracks is deleted by an ATE effect.
Meanwhile, write parameter-setting methods capable of minimizing the ATE effect are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-199860 (published Jul. 15, 2004), U.S. Patent Application Publication Ser. No. 2004-25874 (Mar. 24, 2004), and Korea Patent Publication No. 2004-52030 (Jun. 19, 2004).
However, the ATE effect is stronger when iterative recording is performed on a predetermined track. Thus, there is a need for a method of protecting data recorded on a recording medium.